The invention relates to a domestic dishwasher with a main control device and with at least one sorption drying device.
In a domestic dishwasher with a sorption drying system such as the dishwasher of DE 10 3535 77 A1 for example, in the “drying” subprogram step of the respective dishwashing program of the dishwasher for drying dishes, moist-hot air is conveyed continuously by means of a fan out of the washing container of the dishwasher through the sorption column of the sorption drying device. During this process moisture is removed from the air guided therethrough by the reversibly dehydratable drying material of said sorption column through condensation. The air dried in this way is fed back into the washing container where it is reloaded with moisture from the moist-hot air present there and fed back again into the circulation system of the sorption drying device. For regeneration, i.e. desorption, of the reversibly dehydratable sorption drying material of the sorption column for re-use in the dry state for the next drying stage of a subsequent dishwashing program, said material is heated by means of a heating device to temperatures high enough to enable the water stored in the sorption material to escape as completely as possible as water vapor and to enable it to be blown by means of an air flow generated by the fan into the washing container. The air heated up by this desorption can be used additionally to warm or to heat a washing liquor, air and/or items to be washed in at least one washing cycle and/or cleaning cycle of a newly-started dishwashing program through the warm air flow generated in the respective desorption cycle. This makes it possible to clean and dry items to be washed in an energy-efficient manner.
In practice high demands are made on the secure functioning of this type of sorption drying system of a dishwasher in order to enable trouble-free operation of the dishwasher over a desired product lifetime.